


Hey Jealousy

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: Angry Bucky, Angry Steve, Angst, Drunk Reader, Drunk Steve, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Language, Mostly Smut, Reader Insert, avengers fanfiction, bucky being a jerk, cap has a dirty mouth, marvel fan fiction, oh the angst, sad Steve, sexy times with buck and nat, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you and Bucky weren't serious, Were you? The line becomes blurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> visit me @the-tormented-writer on tumblr!

 

"How long's this mission gonna last?" You questioned, crossing your arms. Buck can't deny how cute you are when you're angry. 

"Y/n. Not long. Its just Nat, come on! I know you're Not.. jealous.. right?"  
The side of Buckys lip turned up in a slight smirk.  
He glanced at your face, hoping he'd see an inkling that you wanted to become more-with him. In this aspect you were the same, always hiding your true feelings. Always afraid you'd become hurt- or worse.  
Bucky huffed at the scowl you were trying to hide. Was That jealousy behind your beautiful eyes?- the green eyed monster, rearing its ugly head?

"You're going undercover with a beautiful woman, posing as a couple?"  
You bit your lip, looking him over. Maybe you are blowing this out of proportion. 

"That shouldn't matter, if you trust me. Besides- you and I-we're just dating." He commented, briskly passing you, gripping his bag.

That last bit hurt.You turned, opening  
Your mouth with a retort, then shutting it quickly. You decided against starting a fight before he left. Like he said, it's only a mission. 

 

Steve sat at the bar again, alone. Not that it mattered. Bucky has been doing well with His progress, the nightmares were fading, he has been coming out of his shell, although that was more your doing than Steves . Of Course it was you, it was and has always been you. 

Helping track Bucky down-you.  
Pep talks before and after missions-you. Tending to both of their wounds-you. Making everyone laugh during distraught times, checking that everyone atleast ate two meals aday,  
and let's not forget, stole his heart- you.  
Steve tossed back another shot, filled with Thor's Asgardian drink from the flask hidden in his leather jacket. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, he nonchalantly turned toward the person taking a seat next to him. 

"Hiya Steve, mind if I join you?" You asked, Removing your jacket, placing it over the back of the chair. 

Well, speak of the devil. 

Steve looked you over, signaling the bar tender, "another shot please." Steve refused to meet your gaze, forcing back the burning liquid. 

"Are.. You ok? Why are you- you know this stuff doesn't have an affect on you right? Or did your age finally catch up with you gramps and suddenly- Alzheimer's!"  
You smiled, nudging him with your elbow, resting your arms onto the bar. 

Steve chucked placing the glass down. "Well, It gives me a nice buzz and.. I could use a partner?" He lifted an eye brow to you, giving you that good boy smile. you smiled back, staring down at the table. 

"Nah, I know what that does to me." Steve, shrugged his shoulders,  
"Suit yourself." Again taking a shot to his lips, swallowing it down with a hiss. 

Your phone rang, you turned away with a soft,' hold on'

"Yeah stark. Uh huh. Yeah, he. Um. Well like it's you're business, but not in the best of terms. "

Tony's breath hitched." First of all sweetness, everything that goes on in this tower is my business. Secondly, What do you mean 'not the best terms' aren't you two a item yet? No? well, yeah-this complicates things."  
He sighed observing his monitor, watching Bucky and Romanoff share a  
heated kiss. He viewed the second monitor, noticing they were going the opposition direction of where they needed to go.  
"Oh come on- not the bedroom, not the bedroom- DAMN IT GUYS!"  
Tony grunted, throwing his earpiece. 

 

"Wait, Tony. What Happened? He- he what? Oh, no. That's- that's fine. Really. NO! God Tony, please don't do that!  
I'm serious, ok? I'm actually...out with Steve."  
You turned winking at him, Steves brow bent down, observing you figit in your seat. "Besides-Stark, we were just dating. No biggie. "

You hung up before Tony could get a word in, sliding your phone back into your pocket, "Steve, I think I'll have that drink now."

\-------------

He placed a hand on your thigh while the bartender placed six shots infront of you both.  
"Ok so tell me, What happened Y/n? What did Tony want?" Steve fully turned around facing you. You felt weird as his knee bumped yours. 

"Oh no, nothing really. Anyway, why are you here again? Moping around?" You tried meeting his gaze, you knew Steve would see through the facade. 

"Come on!, you were never really good at lying, atleast to me." Steve grined, a chuckle leaving his lips, grabbing another shot.

You laughed, it was true. Try as you might, nothing from you ever got past Steve. You didn't want to talk ill of his best friend, it felt wrong. 

"It's ok Steve. I mean, Bucky just-"

"Ofcourse it's Bucky.."  
Steve spoke with a defeated breath, removing his hand from your leg,  
rolling his eyes.

"Wait- what's that suppose to mean?"  
You asked, holding your third shot,  
Pausing it infront of your lips.

"Nothing- forget I.. What'd he do this time?"

\----------------

Steve leaned up against your door, kissing you roughly- all teeth and tongue, having one hand on your waist, the other fumbling with your keys.

"Steven..." You purred in his ear, sucking it softly. "I thought you said you- sir, couldn't get drunk?" Even as you whispered, Steve picked up the slur in your speech. 

"I- I don't. I mean, I can't. I just get a nice buzz hats all. " Steve stopped, "I mean, that's all, not hats. Because that, would be silly. Ha! Hats- Don't look at me that way, ok so maybe I had some of like.. just a tiny bit of Thor's assgard -"  
you both broke out in uproarious laughter. "I mean Asgardian-shhhh!"  
Steve attempted to put a finger over your mouth, holding you close to him.  
You both giggle profusely as your door finally opened , you both crash down onto your carpet. You land ontop of Steve, his hands finding their way to your hips, face to face now, your laughter fades. Yes, now is the perfect time to sober up. 

"Oh. Yeah. I'm. Home. Th- thanks for making sure I got here safely. You never know how safe the tower is at night, ya know!" You tried to break the tension that had risen between the two of you. You started pushing yourself up from Steves body. He kept a firm hold on you, looking at your lips,  
"Well, We don't know if your room is safe! Danger could be lurking at every corner..." Steve breathed, as you neared his face. 

"I guess you have to stay and make sure that I'm safe, right? You'll always make sure that I'm safe... and taken care of, won't you Steve?"  
The words bearly left your throat, looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

You closed the gap between you, his hand moving up your back, you kissed him softly. It was different from before, till his hand went into your long tresses. He tugged on it, pulling your head back, letting his tongue roam around  
your mouth. He rolled you over, you giggled again, "what's so funny?" He gazed at your face, lips swollen, pink and parted. 

"The door, Steven." You snickered. 

"Oh. Yeah." He smiled, face flushed, sitting up on his knees pushing it closed. 

He kept his eyes locked on you, on his knees- between your Legs. 

Well shit. 

You sat up to meet him, he met you halfway, leaning down kissing you, rubbing his fingers on your hips. 

When you slowed the make out session you leaned over to his hear, "What are you waiting for?" You breathed, panting from the lack of breath.  
Steve pulled back looking into your eyes, he removed you shirt, over your head, tossing it to the side. You lifted the hem of his, taking the hint- removing it as well. He lumes over  
you now. Between kisses, you  
marvel at his muscles, how they move- flexed as he touches you. Steve ran a hand down your stomach , into your pants, you gasped and the feeling,gripping his shoulders tighter. 

"Oh. You like that, don't you Y/n."  
You nodded, pulling at his pants,  
"off" your voice rasped, sucking  
the skin on his neck. He let out a deep moan following your instructions.  
You started removing your pants as well,  
"Y/n I've wanted you-" 

"Steve, lets not mess this up by talking"

"Right. Though can I say you're fucking beautiful? And don't think I missed those little moans of yours " he's hot breath fanned across Your face. 

Jesus. Take me to church.

He kissed down your neck, dipping his hand into your underwear, calmly touching your soaked pussy. 

"Fuck, Y/n you're so wet, is this from me?" Steve nuzzled into your neck biting you gently, you moaned pulling him closer, toward you, pushing his finger inside of you, he moaned into your mouth. 

"God, babe, I have to taste you,  
You're so wet." Pushing a second finger into you as you began stroking his cock.  
"Steve, is all this from little ol me?" You smirked, batting your eyes. He looked down at you, eyes hooded with lust,  
"fuckk, you know it."

He removed his hand from your sex, placing the glistening fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes, sighing contently, "So sweet," he murmured, spreading his knees, he sunk down, pulling your legs over his shoulders.  
Steve gave you a devious look, lowering his mouth down upon your bud, taking it slowly between his lips. 

breathing heavy, laying against the floor , your palms spread out against  
the carpet. Steve rested his hands upon your abdomen, placing his tongue deeper into your sex. 

"Oh God Steven."  
Your moans were flowing frequently from you as Steve began fingering you once more. The over stimulation had you arching into him.  
"Steve I'm close"  
He hungrily licked and sucked your bud faster now, until you were biting your hand to keep your moans in.  
"You taste so sweet." Steve spoke after your orgasm, kissing down your inner thighs. 

He sat up hovering over you, wiping his mouth at the back of his hand. Steve pulled you to his lap, straddling him, he undid your bra, letting it slide down your shoulders. "All of a sudden you're so shy?" Steve smiled, displaying those puppy eyes.  
"I'm. Just a tad self conscious that's-"  
You glanced away.  
He grabbed your chin, turning you to face him,  
"Your gorgeous, doll face."He kissed you hard. You release your hands from your chest, wrapping them around his neck, gently grinding on him. Quiet curses began falling from his mouth, while you nip at his neck.  
He began pushing you down harder and faster to slick up his dick, making your breasts bounce.

"I know, nows not the time to ask- we've gotten this far, can- shit, Baby can I fuck you?" Steve struggled speaking, his heart beating rapidly.

You nodded, smiling at the innocence of him, still making sure you hadn't changed your mind. Steve reached down between you both, pumping his slick cock, then pulling you upon it. 

"Steve, shit." You breathed through clenched teeth. Steve did not give you any time to adjust to his length, he filled you up as you began rocking upon him. 

"Oh fuuuck me. " Steve rasped, his hands crept to your ass gripping it tightly, moving you faster. You ran your hands through his hair, biting and sucking his ear. 

"Steve-" you moaned  
"Shit, you're so tight, " he rested his head on your collarbone, "fuck Y/n."  
, as he moved you on top of him.  
"Fuck me, harder."you rasped,

You whined when he picked you up off of him, "don't worry doll, I'm not even close to being done with you."

He picked you up, carrying you over to your bed. Laying you down, he hovered over you pulling your leg up. He slid inbetween your wet folds, rolling his hips. "Fuck!"  
You gripped the sheets with every hard thrust, Steves hips hitting your skin, at a quickened pace.  
" Shit you sound so good." He praised you, softly, while running his free hand over your breasts. He leaned down pushing himself deeper, licking and sucking the valley between them. 

By now Steve has you seeing stars, pulling out, quickly flipping you over, he pushed you gently to the head board. He kept you on your knees, placing your hands on the headboard, facing the wall.  
"Now,don't move, do you understand?"

" Yes.. Captain" you replied. Steve growled, bringing his full attention to you.  
"Shit. 'Captain' now?, I like how that sounds from your lips." He reached his hands around, touching and pinching your nipple. He leaned into your neck, sucking on it.  
Lining himself up at your entrance. he sunk himself deep inside you. 

Steve did not disappoint as he rammed into you, you arch your back away from him, at the new angle. He pushes up against you further, running a hand to your clit, massaging it while still rubbing your nipples.  
"I'm going to come". You breathed, Steves breathing heavy in your ear,  
" I want you to come around my cock"  
His voice dark, demanding, he wound a hand into your hair pulling you back.  
You screamed at the pleasure as you came around him. He came as well, praises dropped from his mouth, gingerly kissing down your ear to your neck.

He continued kidding down your arm and you caught your breath.

Well, that was-"you swallowed, pushing your sweaty hair off your neck.

He spun you around, capturing your face in his, "Y/n let's not mess this up by talking." He smirked, kissing you passionately. 

"Now, I wanna see that pretty little mouth of yours on my cock." 

"Yes Captain."

\----------

You cracked an eye open, feeling your bed dip down. The sun shines in through your window, warming your skin. You stretch a bit feeling more movement. You turn toward Steve with a smile playing on your features. 

Except- it wasn't Steve. 

You frantically sat up, pulling the sheets, covering your body at the sight before you.  
Steve gasping for air, struggling against the hands wrapped around his throat. Not just any hands, one was metal.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, BARNES?!"


	2. Blame It On The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened between Natasha and Bucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second part just sort of wrote itself

.  
.  
Bucky stood at the bar, in his chrisp black tuxedo, hair slicked  
back, lazily tracing circles on his glass, thinking about what he had said to you before he left and how to make it up to you onto your next date. 

It was hard enough to let Steve in, even harder for you. But you never gave up, you stuck by him though rehabilitation, his cold demeanor towards you, even his night terrors. You were one in a million. 

"Barnes. Bucky! Are you here with me? What's got your attention?" Natasha's voice rang out through his com.

"Oh uh- nothing, lost in thought. Where are you?" He quietly asked, searching the main hall. 

His mouth gaped laying eyes on her. 

She smiled, looking at the floor, making  
Her way down the marble staircase. Her red fishtail dress swayed softly with each movement of her hips. Bucky bit the corner of his lip at the sight of her. He made his way through the crowd, waiting for her to reach the last step. 

What had he been thinking about again?

"Oh, what a gentleman." Nat spoke, taking Buckys offered hand in hers, he blushed smiling, leading her in the direction of the ballroom.

"Well, look at you! You clean up nicely, soldier." Nat commented making Buckys grin spread. A lump formed at the base of his throat, when the word 'soldier ' passed Natasha's perfectly painted lips. 

He Persed his lips, clearing his throat   
"You don't look to bad yourself, doll." He turned, kissing Nats hand as they entered the large room. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Hale, I presume?" the man asked, checking them off  
The Guest List.   
They nodded slowly passing the threshold of the enormous space. 

"Tony we're in." Buck turned to Nat, she winked back as they parted ways, searching for what they came for.

Tony hurriedly sat up in his recliner, removing his sunglasses. Only nine o'clock and already passed out. 

"God about time! Romanoff how long does it actually take you to get dressed?! Geez!" Tony quipped, typing away at his computer, pulling up the buildings layout. 

"Ha. Ha. It's about time you joined us, Now can we get down to buisness? Stelettos aren't really my thing." She breathed, eyeing the walls for any hollowed spaces. 

"You heard the lady, whatcha got?"  
Barnes was becoming impatient. There were a lot of people here, more than he felt comfortable with. 

"Zip it frosty, ok. Mens room, Barnes, that's you, last stall. Romanoff, you lucky lady, you get...the Colonial Study? Hmm sounds interesting! Now Happy hunting ladies and gents!" Tony finished, muting his earpiece for a bit, taking a swig of his forgotten drink. 

"Ok, lets see how quick we can get this done, I've got a shower with my name on it." Nat weaved through the sea of bodies heading for the restroom. 

"Already itching to get out that dress? I could help you with that." Bucky teases nearing the restrooms.   
A smirk, spreads across her face,   
"cute Barnes. Real, cute. Aren't you and Y/n a thing? I don't think she'd  
Like-"

"There's no harm in flirtin' Nat, relax! Just having a little fun." Buck whispered tracking down what he came for, "Bingo." He tucked it inside his jacket.

"Nat behind you-" Tony  
spoke, his voice ringing through  
the earpiece. 

"Excuse me sweetheart, but only the gentlemen Are allowed beyond this point." A large guard, motioned to the sign.

"Oh yeah, sorry. You see, the ladies room-"

"Honey!" Bucky approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist,  
pulling her close. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I can't have you leave my side long before wolves come sniffing around my prize!" Bucky smiled widely, nuzzling into her neck. 

"Ok. Way overkill but good save frosty." Tony spoke, again. 

"Sir, I was telling your..wife. She's unable to go beyond this point." 

"Oh now nonsense! How can you tell this beautiful creature no?" 

Mr. Hale Sir-"

" Don't 'sir' me, my father was sir. Now between you and me, Mrs. Hale is itchin' for a taste or Mr. Hale if you catch my drift." Bucky winked at the guard.   
The guard looked from Nat to Bucky then back to Nat. Nat bit Buckys ear, growling into it, her breath teasing his neck. 

"Fine, I guess when can get the party started out here, can't we sugar?" Without pausing, Bucky spun Nat around on her heel, kissing her heavily on the lips. The guard stood, wide eyed at what was happening infront of him. 

"Alright kids, break it up.."Tony, spoke typing away. Hearin no reply, he turned back to the monitor. 

Nats arm had wrapped around Buckys back, his hand resting on her face as they continued to making out in the public area. 

"Oh, shit" Tony breathed, torn between grabbing his phone and watching the sight before him. 

Bucky finally straightened, pulling an out of breath Natasha with him. With their lips puffy, Bucky nodded at the guard as he let them pass.

Tony breathed hard, you were one of his closest friends, how dare Barnes do this to you. You! The nicest, sweetest, kindest person he knew.   
He hated to be the bearer of bad news but -"Hey, Yn you got a minute? " Tony glances up at the monitors, holding his phone as he paced.

"Yeah uh I wanted to know, how are you and frosty- I mean Barnes? Like dating, occasionally seeing each-other or boyfriend and girlfriend? Fuck buddies, I dunno what you kiddos call it nowadays." Tony spoke figiting  
with a pencil, swaying infront of the monitors, searching for a glimpse of the two assassins. 

"Guys, guys what's going on-" He unmuted his com, straining to hear the slightest noise.

" 'What happened?' Y/n, What makes you think something happened? I mean , shit. Hun, I hate to be the one to tell you, Buck and Nat, no they're fine... they just. God, I'm pretty sure they're...fucking, on the mission..well- actually during the mission. No, Princess....no it's not fine. Don't worry, when he gets back I'll beat the shit out of him for ya. What? You don't want me to?! "   
Tony briefly turned away from the monitors focusing solely on you.   
"Where are you? I'll- I'll come by and pick you up and take you out? you sure? Wait- you're out with who?!"

Buckys voice echoed through the Lab  
"Tony, yeah we are going to take a look around, turning off the coms-"

"Yeah- Stark," Natasha smirked, as Bucky pushed her against the empty bedroom door, "don't wait up for us." Nats voice purred through the speakers.. 

Tony looked at his phone, seeing that you had ended the call, pocketed the device.   
"No! that's a negatory Barnes, get your frosty self back here pronto! I need those files- the sooner- the better! turning the coms off-"

Tony gripped his earpiece throwing it across the lab.  
"SON OF A BITCH!"

Nat,tapped her earpiece, powering it down.   
"So, that wasn't an pretend kiss was it? Felt a bit like something more."  
Nat commented closing the door behind them.   
"Well I guess I'm a bit rusty. I was just pullin out the big guns for ya." Bucky winked. Nat grabbed Bucky by the collar,   
"I take it you and Y/n..." Nat slowed her actions, eyeing Bucky.  
His hand drifted toward the back of her dress, running his fingers down its zipper, freeing her from it's binds. 

"We're just dating, Nat. nothin' serious." He smirked, leaning in and capturing her lips once more.

\-------------

 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM, BARNES?!" You screamed, facing him.

Bucky saw nothing but red, when he had entered you room only seconds ago. He had went looking for Steve, seeking his advice on what he should say to you, and keep what had gone on between him and Nat the night before, under wraps. Unable to find Steve, he had gone to find you, hoping the right words would come to him by the time he found his way to your door.   
Imagine his surprise, noticing your door unlocked, he carefully entered- quickly discovering where Steve was, and you as well.  
.  
"Bucky calm down, we can talk about this!!" Steve gritted his teeth, pushing back against Buckys tightening grip. 

 

"BUCKY?! WHAT THE HELL!" You shriek, Steve, clad in only boxers, was full fledge fighting Buckys hold, turning red.You turned to the side of your bed grabbing Steves t shirt, yanking it over your bare form. 

"Y/n! HOW COULD YOU? AND OF ALL PEOPLE, WITH STEVE?!" Bucky yelled, his shoulders slumped, weakly pushing Steve against the night stand, staggering. 

"AND STEVE! SOME KINDA FRIEND YOU ARE!!" Bucky pointed an accusing finger toward him, Steve looked toward the floor, biting his lips.

"Bucky- don't , it ..this was my fault. " you breathed, afraid of what would happen next, you put your hands to your face. 

Breaking the silence your phone beeped, it was Tony. He had left a voicemail lastnight., at that moment you remembered everything that had happened.   
Biting the side of your cheek you straightened. This was going to hurt. 

"Bucky correct me if I'm wrong, you messed around with Nat last night, didn't you?. " you spoke, snatching a pair of shorts from the floor, sliding them up your legs, rising from the bed. 

Bucky smirked at the memory,  
"Yea uh, about that, look lets focus-"

"No, Tony would never lie to me." You quietly spoke. 

Shit. 

Barnes! you've got the nerve, the audacity to STAND HERE AND ACT  
LIKE I'M THE ONLY GUILTY PARTY?!"  
You breathed.

"What's that suppose to mean? I haven't-" you knew. Buckys eyes widened realizing this. He backed away, putting distance between the three of you.

"You haven't what? Telling me Starks a liar? HUH BARNES!" You asked, taking a step toward him. "Steve was alone at a bar. I was upset after what you had said and came to speak with him, about you. Then Tony calls me! CALLS . ME. Forgot about his little cams didn't you? He saw you- both."   
Your voice, got stuck in your throat, tears threatening to spill over your eyes. "You make me sick!"   
You declared, turning to face your window as a shaky breath snuck past your lips. 

Steve looked at you, wanting to instantly hold you and wipe away your tears. He looked to Bucky.   
"Buck tell me that's, no- that's not true? Because you told me you liked her and you thought she was the one and, I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T STAND BETWEEN YOU AND SOMETHING THAT MADE YOU HAPPY!" Steve yells bounced off your bedroom walls. Fists balled, a vein protruding from his neck, you studied Steve as his words sunk in. 

Well the cats out of the bag now.

Bucky looked to you, opening his mouth," Steve-"

"You knew, Bucky. YOU KNEW HOW I FELT ABOUT HER!" Steve swallowed, his chest heaved, "And still you.. You went on and started dating her-"

You cut him off, you were still trying to process what was being said.   
"Steve. You- you really have feelings for me?" You searched his face, for something, anything.

"Feelings? Shit this jerk wouldn't stop talking about ya! I had to see what had the boy so smitten!" Bucky spoke, rubbing his hands nervously.

"So all this, was a fuckin game to you, Buck?!" Steve questioned, avoiding your piercing stare. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" A confused look passed over your face. 

Steve was fuming. Bucky knew how much he wanted to be with you, he just couldn't risk you not wanting the same. His nails dug into his fists the more the thought about it. How could Bucky do this to you? Better question how could he do this to his friend? You had been Buckys, not his. Steve Unclenched his fists, releasing the breath he had been holding. 

"Bucky- this was never my intention- I didn't plan-, some kind of friend I am." Steve mumbled, making his way toward his clothes. 

"Steve Where are you going? Don't leave." You neared him, Steve shrugged away from your reach. "Please.."Your breath hitches as Steve, walks around you collecting his articles of clothing. 

"I'm- I'm sorry Y/n. I never meant to hurt you. I'll leave so you two can patch things up." Steve rubbed your arm, kissing your head softly, stopping at the doorway.   
.   
"Bucky," Steve began, looking over his shoulder, refusing to look at him.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I won't come between the both of you again." Steve briskly exited the room, leaving you staring at the floor. You wrapped your arms around your stomach, tears ran down your cheeks. 

Bucky watched you.  
How you went to defend not only yourself but Steve and he could tell by your words, you felt something for him. Your eyes reflected the love he hadn't seen and would never experience.   
Bucky glanced to you then to the doorway.

What had he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


	3. Can You Love Me Again

"Y/n- I'm,"

"Get. out." You whisper, refusing to look at Bucky. 

"Hey, You're not the only one who got hurt here doll." Buck spoke, his voice was a distant sound to you. The last 24 hours had all but broken you, you didn't know how much more you could take. 

"Oh my God. Please Bucky, just go!" you past him, walking to the restroom, shutting the door behind you. 

"Y/n, I'm sorry. " Bucky followed you, stopping at the door. "I shouldn't have made you think I was interested in you like Steve is. I like you, I really do. I wanted to try, the way Steve went in on on about you, God! You sounded so- perfect. And don't get me wrong, you are perfect.. For him. I see that now. I wasn't planning on.. With Nat, I was caught up in the moment. And I've been alone for so long, I'm not use to considering other people's.. Feelings. " He rested his metal hand against the door, straining to hear you. 

Silence. 

"Y/n...doll, "

You sniffed, hiccuping.   
" Yeah Buck. I didn't plan on everything with Steve either. I wasn't gonna fight what happened after Tony called and.. No one deserves to be treated like this. I'm sorry, truly I am. I'm really not this type of girl." You sniffed, placing your head on your knees. 

"Are we good then? I can't go without you in my life. You've helped me, a lot. Y/n, I can't loose both you and Steve. Besides, who's gonna bake me cookies?"

You sighed, wrapped up, laying against the door, you dried your eyes, smiling. "Yeah Buck, we're good."

\-------------

Steve entered his room, flopping across his bed, shutting his eyes.   
"Long night, huh Cap?" Sam asked from Steves doorway.   
"And what happened to the rest of your clothes, man?" Sam looked Steve over.

Steve growled in annoyance, remembering he only managed to slide on his pants in the elevator. He's sure Tony would question him about that later. 

"Sam, life just took a nice big shit on me the past hour and I'm not really in the mood for-"

"Girl trouble huh." Sam nodded, flashing a toothy grin he entered, taking a seat next to Steve. 

"Wait, how did you-"

" Word travels fast. Also ya know Bucks lookin' for you? "

"Well he knows we're to find me" Steve sharply inhaled, siting up, he headed for his closet. 

"I'll pass the word along!" Sam spoke, following Steve. "You wanna talk about it?" Pausing, resting against the doorframe, crossing his arms. 

Steve stiffened, putting on his solemn demeanor.  
"Not particularly." He exhaled, walking about his room. Steve finished grabbing his clothes, headed for the shower. 

"Nice chat! Glad we could talk." Sam finished, exiting Steves room. 

\------------

Steve bent over the bathroom sink looking at his image in the mirror. He was disgusted with himself for what he had done. And worse, he has hurt you, taking advantage of you, at a time of weakness. He had grown to love you and he had done the unthinkable, resulting in driving a wedge between him and Bucky. 

He turned away from his reflection, stepping into the shower. 

\------------

Bucky found Steve punching away in the training room. He tried to think of the right words to say, nearing Steve. He didn't want to make matters worse.

"Steve, can we...talk?" Bucky asked, keeping distance between himself and Steve. 

Steve, held the punching bag turning around.  
"Sure Buck. What's on your mind?"  
Bucky noticed Steves red rimmed eyes, this was affecting him more than he thought?

Bucky started,  
"Y/n-"

"No." Steve cut him short, turning away, for a brief moment, then faced the punching bag again, taking a defensive stance. 

Bucky was confused.   
"What do you mean 'no'? Steve-"

"I can't Buck. I just...we can talk about anything, anything in the world! except- her." Steves brow creased. 

"Steve we have to. She's hurtin' man. She loves-"

"Bucky- I SAID NO!"  
Steve hit the bag hard, pushing it to the far side of the room. Steve looked down at his bandaged hands,   
"I said my peace, what more do you want?" Steve glared at Bucky, waiting for a reply. He was tired, defeated.

"She loves you, not me. We tried. It doesn't work with us. We'll always be friends, nothing more. You, on the other hand, you've got a chance with her. I've seen how she looked at you today, with love and compassion. She's never looked at me that way. There's something there Steve. You're a punk if you throw it all away. "

"I slept with Y/n Buck! Do you not get that? Friends don't do that to eachother! It doesn't matter what I feel, in the end, she has to choose. There's nothing I can do to make it up to you or.. Her."

"Then consider her making a choice lastnight. Like I said, she wants to be with you. And actually, I'm cool with it."

Steve met Buckys eyes, a sly smirk broke out across his face. "Is that so, jerk?"

"It is." Bucky sighed in relief matching Steves smile. He rested a hand on Steves shoulder, " Besides that means me and Nat-"

"Whoa! No. NOO!" Steve began, cutting Bucky off, waving his hand infront of him. "Seriously Buck, no."

"What? Too soon?" Bucky laughed.  
"FINE! Now go and get her!"

\-------------

A knock on the kitchen doorway startled you, dropping your icecream scoop with a loud clatter.   
"Geez Tony! You scared me!"   
You collected the scoop from the floor, rinsing it in the sink. 

Tony, let out a breath, sticking his hands in his robe.   
"How'd I know you'd be down here stuffing your face?" 

"Ah Tony there you are wrong, when am I not stuffing my face?" You smirked as he made his way to you. He slid across the floor, grabbing your hips taking you along for a ride. Tony always knew how to get you to smile. 

"There's that million dollar smile! Now, what's got you down, sweetness?"   
Tony asked, grabbing bowls from the cupboards. 

"Please Tony you know everything! And you know exactly why I'm feeling crappy." You let go of the icecream scoop leaving it in the container. You twisted your fingers around one another, looking at the floor.  
"I'm a bad person and I-" 

"Now you stop right there. First off, You're not a bad person. So let's skip all the cute quotes and past  
'Learning Experiences' , 'cause Banner knows I've had many and, listen- everyone gives into temptation. Everyone makes...mistakes." Tony stopped his rant, catching Steves form appear in the doorway. 

You lifted your eyes from the ice cream to face Tony,  
" but, I don't know how to fix this huge mistake. I mean where do I even begin to-" you were cut short when Tony moved your head seeing Steve making his way you both. 

Tony leaned into you, speaking in hushed tones.  
"Like I was saying Y/n, everyone makes mistakes and...we can all learn from them." Tony finished, winking at you, he picked up the tub of icecream and scoop passing Steve. 

"Rogers" Tony nodded, in passing.

"Stark" Steve replied heading toward you.

You knees were becoming weak, seeing Steve approach you"Tony! Don't forget, That's my ice cream!"   
You yelled after him.

Tony turned around halfway out the kitchen," FINDERS KEEPERS!" He retorted, sticking a spoonful in his mouth, "Now you two, play nice" he laughed, continuing down the hall.

Your heart was beating overtime, at the realization of you both, in the kitchen- alone. 

"Hey-" you simultaneously spoke, you giggled causing Steve to smile, breaking the tension. You looked over him, clad in a button down shirt and kakis. His five o'clock shadow evident on his features.

Steve relaxed, looking from your hands to your face.  
"Look I- I really don't want you to think-"

Fearing the worst, you cut him off,   
"Oh. No, it's ok Steve," already feeling your eyes begin to water, you pulled away from him.

"Y/n, it's not like that, let me finish, please. I talked with Bucky. He actually made a good point. I don't want you too think I was using you, far from it. I, I think I love you." Steve smiled reaching out stroking your hands.   
"I want to have a second chance to show you, if you'll have me. I want to be with you, from the first day I met you. "  
Your eyes widened at this revelation.

"Steve, I , I never meant to hurt you or Bucky. You weren't using me, I think I may have used you, "

"Y/n stop," Steve, closed his eyes taking a breath. 

"I know this because...I already knew what Bucky was doing. That's why Tony had called me, at the bar. And I didn't fight it when I discovered where it was all leading, with you. I wanted it to happen, I wanted you- and..I still do, I mean, if you want me."

Steve reached out caressing your face, "How could I not want you? Your beautiful, funny, seductively smart-"

Your face was flush, as you looked way from Steves gaze.   
"Oh really! Haha! Go on" you both laughed, Steve closed the gap between you. 

"I could do this all day, I'm pretty much obsessed, ya know?. I was actually in the bar, drowning my sorrows because... I- I didn't.. have you." Steve spoke, his smile faltered, biting his lip. 

"Steve", leaning into his touch, you look up at him, through your lashes. "You coulda just told me-"

A click rang out through the kitchen, distracting you. "FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING PURE AND HOLY! KISS ALREADY!" 

Your mouth dropped open, You leaned in wrapping Your arms around Steve, hiding your face in his chest,"Seriously Stark? Don't you have anything better to do?" Steve blushed, holding you close. 

"Cap I'm about to get a cavity with how sweet you two are right now! Make up and make out!" Clints hollers echo in the dim lit kitchen. 

"Oh God! Barton you too!?" Your voice muffled in Steves embrace. 

Steve leaned down to your ear,.   
"I guess we gotta give the people what they want, whatcha say?" Steve spoke, leaning back to look at you, he rubbed his thumb across your lips, pulling your chin up toward his.  
You nodded, a smile spreading across your face, making Steves heart swell.   
You kissed him gently, his hand on your back, pushing you closer to him. You opened your mouth wider, sliding your tongue into his mouth and vice versa. You kept your hands around him as he moved to cup your face in his hands.

"THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! GET SOME CAP!" Sam's voice cracked through the room.  
You abruptly broke apart as the hoots from Tony's lab vibrated through the kitchen. 

"Alright all right!. Shows over!" You yelled grabbing Steves hand, leading him out toward the elevators. 

\-------------

Once closed, Steve pushed you against the elevator door, pinning you against it, kissing you hard, as the bell rang for each passing floor. 

"How about my room this time?" Steve breathed into your opened mouth, you hummed a reply as Steve drug his thumb slowly across your bottom lip again You stuck your tongue out, licking it and taking it into your mouth.   
"Fuck me" he breathed watching you hungrily, suck on his finger.  
"I'm about to." You spoke,   
locking eyes with him. His eyes where hooded, his dark pupils covered almost every hint of the beautiful blue. 

"Shhhit." Steve lifted you up, rubbing himself against you,   
"You feel that? It's all for you babe. God I want you." Steve ground his crotch against you once more. A moan slipped from you, moving against him, craving more friction. 

You began unbuttoning Steves shirt, "steve, we have.. To....Fuck. " you mewed, Steve sucking on your neck, he aggressively grabbed at your shirt.

"Steve!"you gasped, he had put a sizable rip in your shirt, your braless chest was left almost fully exposed. 

"I'm sorry! I'm not sorry, that's fuckin' hot" He kissed down your collarbone, placing his lips around a nipple while massaging your other breast. You arched into his movements, running a hand through his hair. 

Why won't this elevator move faster?

 

Steves floor finally came, as the doors opened, Steve adjusted himself in his pants. "I hope you're happy with yourself."He whispered walking briskly ahead of you.   
You stifled your laughter, clutching your shirt closed, following him in the direction of his room.   
"Oh no doubt about that."   
You smirked, skipping behind him like a school girl. 

Upon your arrival, he opened the door, "Ladies first" Wearing a devilish grin, he ushered you in.  
"Why thank you...captain." You commented, hurriedly entering his room, feeling a quick slap on your rear.

You spun around, facing him, wearing as shocked expression. Steve smirked and winked at you, slamming the door behind him, remembering to lock it this time. You jumped up to him and he caught you, as you knew he would. Kissing you again, hungrily, Steve dropped his keys on the floor. Stepping out of his shoes, he walked you through his apartment, stopping at the foot of his bed. 

Finally. 

He ripped off the rest of your shirt, sliding down your pjs. Getting fustraighted with his buttons you jerked his shirt apart, popping the buttons from the fabric, listening to them ping off different surfaces in the  
room. 

Steve sat up from your grip, wearing a serious look,  
"Hey- that was one of my favorite shirts!" 

"Really? Fine" you pant. "I'll by you another!" growling, you began fumbling with his belt. He pushed your hands aside, grabbing at it,   
"someone's impatient."  
He smiles, looking up at you then at your core. Your undiwear framed your sex perfectly. He couldn't wait to touch you. 

"See something you like, captain?" You spoke sweetly, inching open your legs slowly, before him. 

"Yes, I do. Fuck, don't tease." Steve   
pulled himself up on the bed, you crawled backward meeting the headboard, he loomed over you.

Settling between your legs, he took your face in his hands, kissing you. Locking your legs around his waist, you pulled yourself up, rubbing against him.  
"Y/n, I bet your fucking soaked aren't you sweetheart? All wet and ready for my cock."  
Steve gripped your hips, tight.

You shook your head, letting out a soft moan, grabbing all over him, tearing what was left of his clothes while he sucked bruises on your neck. 

Steve, growled,  
Bringing a hand around your leg, ripping your underwear from your body. 

"Hey- that. was my.. Favorite..." You panted into his neck.

Steve grabbed your hair, pulling your neck back fast,   
"Aan eye for an eye, Y/n. Besides, it was blocking my view of that perfect pussy of yours."

You felt his length, rub up against your thighs, "Please Steve" you breathed, rubbing against his thick cock, 

Steve gasped,  
"shit. You're so wet, so gorgeous. " Steve rubbed himself against your core, faster. "Who's being a tease now- captain?" You questioned, biting your lip, gripping onto him. 

He nipped and bit down your neck to your chest, sucking and twisting your  
nipples. You mewed beneath him, 

"Fuck Y/n you know what that does to me?" Steve groaned.

Unable Tao wait any longer, he pushed himself into you. Your back arched off  
the mattress, as the full feeling overwhelmed you. Steve wrapped an arm tightly around you, resting the other on the head board.   
"Y/n, you're doing so good , so fucking well, handling my cock." 

"Fuuuck Steve. Oh God!"you spoke, digging your nails into his flesh. He pumped into you, letting off moans here and there. 

You like that, don't you? You're fuckin' takin' care of me with that sweet pussy of yours" Steve clinched his jaw.

"Fuck captain yes,"   
He turned you over, forcefully  
pushing your face into the mattress.   
You hissed as he smacked your rear hard, rubbing it to soothe the sting. 

He lined himself up with your sex, first slowly pushing himself into you, then working up to a rhythm.   
"Fuck yes "Steve contently sighed, grabbing both your hands, roughly pulling them behind you.   
"Ah, Steve!" You began screaming as he pushed harder inside of you, fucking you into the mattress. You came hard around him. 

"You feel amazing, you're taking my cock so nicely" Steve let go of your arms, rubbing your back, he pushed you against the wall,   
"Now I want to get in that ass of yours." Steve licked his lips biting your neck.

He reached around rubbing your clit, wetting his fingers and slowly pushing  
Them up your hole. Your breath hitches,  
"Y/n, shh I got you. It's going to feel so fucking good." He moved his finger in and out slowly and his free hand massaged your clit, he added another finger. "Uh shit. " you breathed, then a third.   
You were moaning loudly against the wall, as he grabbed your neck, slowly pushing his cock inside your hole. 

"Fuck baby girl" . Steve, pushed himself up against you, you felt the light layer of sweat from his chest, on your back. He pumped in to you as you pushed against the wall. You felt on cloud nine as ecstasy swept over you.  
Steves eyes where squinted closed as he came inside of you again. 

He roughly pulled out slowly and pushed quickly back inside of you over and over again. With each thrust you were getting closer and closer to another orgasm.   
"Fuck, you feel so tight, so good, so.. Perfect."   
Steve paused his actions, he pulled your hair gently away from your face. He leaned closer to you, taking his hand,that had once been on the head board, intertwining it with one of yours, placing it against the wall to study you both. "You're perfect. I love you Y/n, I'm.. I'm falling hard and fast." He panted into your back. 

He pulled out , taking you with him, to the sheets. He grabbed you up breathlessly, placing you in front of him on your side. "Steve, I-" you began

"Don't. I mean. You don't have to say it - now, I don't want to rush things I just wanted you to know where I stand. This isn't just a one time- a second go around- type thing-"

You placed a finger over his lips, calming his nerves,"Steve, I understand. I'm pretty sure I love you too, deep down I think I always have. I just didn't give myself the time of day to look at you, in that way."  
You finished, looking up at him, he hurriedly pulled you to him, flattening you onto his bare body. 

"God Steve! You're crushing me!"you muffled, giggling into his bicep.

"Language" Steve gruffly whispered in your Ear, rubbing his face into your neck. 

You sharply exhaled, trying to turn yourself so your back was against him.   
"Really? Now?! after all-"

"Yep" Steve replied, laughing, pulling the sheets up around you both. The pure sound of it was wonderful. It was  
The last sound you heard, wrapped in Steves arms, drifting off it sleep and it was perfect. 

 

\---------------

So.." Tony spoke, placing Y/n's   
Half eaten ice cream tub on the glass table.  
"You and, robocop?" Tony asked, turning away from his computer screen.  
"Now I can honestly say- no joke,  
I did not see That coming." 

"Yeah well, when the occasion arises..." Nat started, dropping the ice cream scoop to the side of the bowl and pulling her robe around herself.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'when the occasion arises'? " Tony looked to Natasha, swinging side to side in her chair.

Natasha eyes the floor, ignoring his question.   
"Nat..." Tony spoke annoyed at her lack of response. 

"What! What do you want me to say Stark! Women have cravings just like men!" She threw her hands up in the air, refusing to make eye contact 

"Oh God Widow! I can't believe you!." Tony laughed, shaking his head.   
"You are a bitch for all that drama that went down, you know that right?"

"Oh! Stop! it all worked out for the best. Anyway,." Natasha closed the ice cream licking her spoon. "I've gotta go get dressed. I'm sure Barnes is wondering where I am." She finished,  
standing and stretching.

"Wait? So... You and Barnes...are an item now?" Tony spoke un surely, laying back into his recliner, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on stark, we're  
Just dating."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! Buckys pissed! Let me  
> Know what you think in the  
> Comments  
> Below!


End file.
